German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 44 874 discloses a distribution box particularly for writing materials. This box comprises two halves, each half being manufactured in one piece and including a side member, a portion of the bottom member, and a portion of the rear member. In the bottom this box is provided with projections and barbs allowing an assembling of the two halves of the box. The projections and the barbs allow the width of the box to be adjustable. This distribution box is, however, encumbered with the drawback that when it is not used it can only be separated and not completely folded up. When this distrubtion box is used, the projections and the barbs do not provide said box with a sufficient strength and solidity.
The German Auslegeschriften Nos. 18 15 376 and 22 09 280 disclose file holders comprising differently shaped webs and flaps, and where the file holders are made of cardboard or another inexpensive non-resilient material. These holders are encumbered with the drawback that they are not very strong nor dimensionally stable.